This invention relates to an improved bathing tub construction with a removable side wall.
Hospital patient care, nursing home patient care and other patient care often requires specialized bathing facilities wherein the ease of patient ingress and egress to the bathing enclosure is enhanced. Heretofore, various systems have been proposed for such enhancement. For example, a patient may be positioned in a chair which is then lowered by means of a crane mechanism or other mechanism into a tub enclosure. While this system works well, it requires an expensive mechanical lift mechanism for transport of the patient. Thus, there remains the need for improved constructions which enhance ease of access for a patient to a tub enclosure and ease of monitoring and assisting such a patient in that effort.